A Royal Family
by AnneLaurant
Summary: Phobos feels like he's still living a dream - but no, he was not. He has arrived here, at a time with so much to cherish. And he will cherish them. All of them. PhoWill, royalty; set in Meridian; very fluffy.


He watched Will fix her garbs. They were of beautiful silks, layered over each other, meant to protect her lithe but muscular body. Her cape, in her favorite magenta, draped over her shoulder, anchored by her pauldrons.

She was regal.

Then again, what could be more regal than the chiffon ruffles of her white outer robe? This garment was patterned after her guardian outfit, with flair sleeves and a turtleneck. The lower part was long, customary of royal tunics, but with slits following the end of the ruffles over the torso, which allowed Will's legs to stride freely, but with style.

The long sleeves of her black undershirt peeked from her flair sleeves and reached to her middle fingers. It's rather endearing, the same way her black pants would peek under her outermost robe.

Her boots and belt, with the symbol of quintessence on them, were once again nice callbacks to her guardian garbs, but nicer was the royal cap upon her head, with a jewel dropping into the middle of her forehead, and nicest was the beautiful Escanorian seal over her chest.

Phobos would've stopped time to swoon in her arms and just stare at her all day.

"What are you doing there?" she quipped and turned to him. "Come on; we'll be late!"

She fixed his own cap and interlaced her hand with his. Phobos' gaze drew towards the shiny bands around their fingers. Their rings.

They… they were married. Phobos couldn't believe it. They were married! They had rings! The symbol of promises!

"Come on!"

"Y-yes…"

Phobos forced his legs to follow. They matched. They matched! He and his beloved matched! See? He wore wine red. She wore magenta. He wore black. She too wore a bit of black. And they had rings with beautiful red stones.

They matched!

Phobos' heart probably skipped a beat a few times. His own feet skipped about, black and wine red robes fluttering behind him.

Then Cedric's grumpy eyes met him. "What are you doing? This is your event! There is no time for skipping about in La-La-Land!"

Will laughed. "Let him be. You too were in La-La-Land when you first presented your twin sons, weren't you?"

Said twin sons peeked from Cedric's either shoulders, one with blonde hair and golden eyes, and one with black hair and purple eyes. Phobos held his breath. They were fathers now. He too was a father. And in a few moments, he'd be able to see his own twins.

He reached for the foreheads of Cedric's children and gave them a few pats. "I entrust my own children's social lives to you two."

Cedric sighed. "Don't count on it."

Phobos grinned, but he found the children's mother glaring at him from behind Cedric. Phobos took his hands away cautiously.

He turned around and headed towards the throne hall. It was time for the ceremony. Today was the day for the world, err, the kingdom, to formally see his beautiful twins.

The rebel brat and his partner opened the huge doors. Crowds of people of all sorts swarmed on both sides - ophidians, draconians, alraunes, galhots, spifters, arachnopes, lyziens, humans. Probably even more - Phobos could not see everyone. They were all here to behold his cute children, legitimate heirs to the throne, and his legacy.

His legacy.

What did Phobos have to leave behind for his children? A history of regret, of blood and pain, of sorrow and ambition?

No. That was not what he would leave. He had delved into the sciences and brought forth reforms in the fields of botany and herpetology. He would pass that love of knowledge onto his children. And, of course, he would let them know of parently affection. He would shower them with his attention and care. He would do his best to answer their many questions, no matter how silly or serious. And he would show to them how important their mother was - how important it was for connections to exist.

He would leave a history of love.

Elyon was on the other side. Duh. She was seated on her royal throne. Behind her was a curtain draped over the back portion. The children were held there. Phobos took a deep breath. Miranda had better dressed them up in the best clothes.

He took his position by Elyon's side, and so did Will. Elyon made a grand speech, but all Phobos could focus on was his wife. His wife. His love. The keeper of his heart. The mother of his children. She made everything possible. She opened doors for him. He could cry, but not now.

The audience clapped. Was it time? Was it? Will nudged Phobos. "Go to the back and retrieve them, silly!"

R-right!

Phobos marched behind the curtains, and found Miranda shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Seriously. Your head being in the clouds always, always puts us behind schedule."

"I'm on it!"

Phobos then scooped up his twins. His twins! They fit on his arms so easily. They were legitimate heirs. If Elyon had a child, the child would be first in line to the throne, but Phobos didn't care. His heirs were the best heirs there was, and they would lead a life where inheriting the throne did not dictate their legitimacy as people who deserved love and care.

One was in a beautiful blue tunic, which the moon, stars, and owls in sterling silver decorated. She was unabashedly his favorite. How could he not have favorites? She had his hair and Will's beautiful brown eyes.

The other was in a vibrant purple tunic, decorated with rectangular and spherical charms. He had Will's messy hair, and Phobos' own eyes. He might be more like his mother in the future - brave and adventurous.

They shifted about and smiled, the brother first then the sister. So cute, with or without Miranda's help of dressing them up. Soon enough, they'd be as tall as he… Err, maybe not. Will was pretty short.

He took a deep breath, and awaited Elyon's cue.

"Citizens of Meridian, the new heirs of our kingdom. Please welcome: Prince Perseus Weirin, and Princess Artemis Susan of House Escanor!"

Phobos greeted the people in light. This. This was the future.

And with all his might, he would protect it.

-o0o-

I wanted to write something with Phobos and his kids (OCs courtesy of my friend ZarahXan), but I didn't expect it would take place in Meridian! XD Also yes, his son had his mother's name while his daughter had Will's mother's name.


End file.
